A walk on the wild side
by Katherine the Mage
Summary: don't ask about the title. really strange. Alanna finds a woman on the streets of Corus, etc. just review!!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I have a serious case of writer's block here, so this is going to be horrible, but here goes…

Ok, I have a serious case of writer's block here, so this is going to be horrible, but here goes….

A young woman rode through the streets of Corus.Her name was Yanquah, and she was in serious trouble….

Alanna of Pirates Swoop, better known as the Lioness, was feeling depressed.Her husband, George, was still at the Swoop with her kids, while she sat here in her rooms in Corus.She sighed loudly.Her life seemed to be going to pot lately.

Suddenly, she looked out the window and saw a small figure advancing toward the palace.Who was it?It was really late, so she doubted it was Kelandry of Mindelan, who would have been in bed in the squires' wing by now.None of the other noble women would have been caught dead on the horse the girl rose, and Alanna knew for a fact that Daine was in her rooms with Numair.(A/N:That's all I'm saying about them, ok?Make up the rest for yourself.This is not a romantic fic.)

Curious, and with nothing else to do, Alanna climbed up on the windowsill and jumped the six feet or so to the courtyard.She carefully made her way onto the streets of Corus.

And came to an innocent-looking inn. Yanquah narrowed her tear-filled eyes and wondered whom it was coming toward her.She was in the process of looking for an inn, and she knew the figure had come from the palace.What would a noble want with her but to beat and rape her?She carefully ducked into the doorway

The inn, however, wasn't very innocent.As soon as she stepped in, a drunken man saw her.He frowned and began walking toward her in a very tipsy fashion."Hey baby, you doin' anything tonight?" he asked her.It wasn't easy to understand him, but the woman had had practice dealing with his sort.She sighed and quickly went to a side table where there were a few women.

Alanna saw the woman enter the inn.She sighed.The fool.That was not the place for a bedraggled young woman looking for shelter to go.She quickly entered and made her way over to the table where Yanquah sat, among some thief-women who didn't look like they were enjoying her presence in the least.

"Hello," she said."Who are you?"

"I-I'm Yanquah.Who are _you_?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment.You'll find out later," Alanna said, not wanting to alarm the woman or any of the thief women around her."Come with me.I mean you no harm."

Yanquah eyed the sword that hung at this strange woman's side.Was she planning on killing her?No.This woman seemed kinder than that."Ok," she said quietly.

Alanna led the woman out of the inn and in the direction of the Royal Palace.Suddenly, she made a turn to the left and entered a different inn.Yanquah had just enough time to read the sign above it that said the Dancing Dove.

"Hi, Solom," Alanna said to the innkeeper."Listen, this is… what did you say your name is again?" she asked Yanquah.(A/N:Yes, I know Solom is dead.This happens before that book.)

The woman told him and he smiled."Don't worry miss, we'll see to it that you come to no harm here."

"Thanks," Yanquah said quietly.Why were they doing this for her?She was nothing but a commoner, and they were being so kind to her."But who are you?"

Alanna smiled slightly."You may know me as the Lioness.Just call me Alanna, okay?"

_*You _are the Lioness?The fiercest Tortallan warrior?The king's Champion?_You_?"

"Yes, I am the Lioness, believe it or not.Now, Solom will see to it that you have a good night.I'll see you in the morning.Don't leave the inn until I come for you.Not everyone in Tortall is as nice as I am."With that, the woman strode out the door.

REVIEW, OR I WON'T PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!THAT'S AN ORDER!


	2. Dreams and Fierce Battle

Nightmares and a Fight

A/N:Ok, I'm very, very sorry this took so long, but here's chapter 2.I have no idea where I'm going with all this, so if anyone has any ideas I'd be glad to hear them.

Yanquah couldn't sleep for more than about an hour at a time that night, however.She kept having dreams.She dreamed that she was back in Carthak.She dreamed about that horrible night that the man in the dark cloak had raped her and tried to kill her.She dreamed that she was looking into her husband's eyes and then saw the distinguishable purple eyes of Alanna."_Who are you really_?" the dream figure demanded of her."_What is your purpose_?"

"I don't know!" the girl cried desperately."If I knew I would tell you!"

Suddenly the scene changed drastically.She stared in awe at the head god, Mithros."Child, you have a huge job to do.All the forces of good depend on you.You must be strong."

"But what if I don't want everything to depend on me?" she cried."I am just a girl, really!Why me?"

"You have been chosen," Mithros answered, answering nothing."There is nothing you can do about it.Now, awake, my child.Awake."

Yanquah woke up in her bed in the Dancing Dove, wondering if it was all real or not.

Suddenly, as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she saw a figure in her doorway.

"Who's there?" she called.

"Death is knocking, you little brat!" a harsh, guttural voice cackled."Die!"

Startled, Yanquah quickly drew the knives she always kept hidden about her person and threw one at her attacker.She was an excellent knife-thrower, but she was still slightly dazed and her dagger hit her foe in the shoulder.It didn't even wince as her blade buried deep inside its flesh.

She quickly drew another blade this time from her armpit, and slashed desperately at her opponent.She knew that this would do her no good, but she was in a panic now, all her training forgotten.

Suddenly, just as she was about to lose it, she heard the voice of her teacher._You must not panic!You must remain calm.You could beat me easily if you could just get a hold of yourself._

_Calm down! _she ordered her inner spirit carefully.Time seemed to have slowed down now.Her enemy was moving in slow motion.Only her body seemed to move at a normal rate, for her brain was buzzing out of control.She saw her hands moving, blazing, and performing intricate moves beautifully.Suddenly, before she could even think, she felt the dagger leave her hand and bury itself in her foe's heart.

hehehehe.cliffhanger.I still don't know exactly what's going on, but I think I have a better idea now…review!!!!(I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, I promise!)(I still don't know if I should have done that…it goes completely against her character in the other one… oh, well.sigh.)

Disclaimer:Alanna, Tortall, Mithros, Carthak, and anything else you recognize belong to TP.Yanquah, her knife skills, her dreams, her unnamed husband, teacher, and unknown enemy are mine, along with the nonexistent plot.

PS.I still don't know what the title has to do with this, but oh, well…


End file.
